


What The Holidays Are About

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [24]
Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: Danny asks Tom to marry him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is almost over. It's been epic, guys. *fists bumps everyone*

The guys had gathered at Danny's and Tom's house for Christmas Eve. Tom had made a roast turkey for dinner, Danny helped a bit but after distracting Tom three times he was sent out of the kitchen. Right now, as the six of them sat around the table, laughing and making memories, Danny couldn't help but think: This is what were the holidays were about, the ones you love.

When Tom went to the kitchen to grab the Christmas pudding, Danny looked at the guys and whispered, "I've got a surprise for you." and dropped to one knee. There were shocked gasps from the table, Dougie squeaked when Danny pulled out a ring box. Tom walked in and almost dropped the dish he was holding.

"Thomas Fletcher, I already know your answer, but you deserve romance and to be asked properly. So, will you do me the honour of marrying me and making me even happier than you already do?" Tom was at a loss for words. "I promise to still give you your Christmas present if you say no." Danny joked.

"Yes." Tom finally spoke. "Of course. Yes." Danny put the ring on Tom's finger and kissed him, their friends whooping in the background. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too." Danny smiled at their friends.

"He asked me a few days ago, we were going to tell you after dessert, but I guess Danny wanted it to be more memorable." Tom admitted, taking his seat.

"I wanted you guys to be a part of the memory too." Danny sat down and held onto Tom's hand.

"We're so happy for you." Matt said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"We really are." Dougie wanted to cheer for friends' happiness.

These six friends loved each other more than anything.


End file.
